1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for converting an e-mail (electronic mail) data into an audio data and a method therefor, and in particular to a novel apparatus and a method therefor which make it possible to provide the contents of an e-mail in audio.
2. Description of the Background Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional e-mail(electronic mail) processor is installed with a personal computer(PC) and other terminals for a PC communication.
A communication unit 1 is a circuit such as a MODEM or LAN card, etc. for communicating (receiving and/or transmitting data) between a PC or a terminal and a server using a telephone line. A microcomputer 2 connected with the communication unit 1 executes an e-mail client program and connects to the server, thereby a user can receive or transmit e-mail data. A memory 3 is connected with the microcomputer 2 for storing the e-mail data from the server. A video unit 4 connected with the microcomputer 2 converts the e-mail data into an analog signal. A display unit 5 displays the e-mail data from the video unit 4.
In the conventional art, even when a person sends an e-mail to another person, it is impossible for the e-mail receiver to check whether the e-mail has been received into the server until the e-mail receiver accesses the server. Because it is not possible to check the contents of an e-mail using only a system such as an e-mail server, a personal computer or a workstation having an e-mail client program installed therein is employed. Therefore, if there is an email received in the server, the user must access the server using the e-mail client program installed system and download the e-mail and save the e-mail into his computer. Also, even if there is no e-mail received in the server, the user would only know this by checking the server. Accordingly, with using the limited system and checking the e-mail server regardless of receiving an e-mail, the conventional art is inconvenient.